The Angel of War
by Hyleks
Summary: The young soldier Ace Barnes has been fighting in WWIII for three years, but does he have what it takes to servive the coming battle? Find out in this epic short story about a young adult christian soldier that gets thrown into a battle that he didn't know was going to take place the way it does. Rated T for mild battle scenarios.


**My mom asked me to write her a Christian short story, so here it is. Tell me if you like it in a review please.**

It's been three years sense World War Three started and Ace Barnes has been in the military for four years. For the past two 'n' a half years Ace has been stationed close to his wife Adaline Barnes and their two year old son Jason in Memphis, Tennessee, so with him having to go off to war to Germany is putting a lot of stress on not only Ace, but Adaline as well.

It's early in the morning and Ace is getting ready to go to the airport, but before he leaves him and his wife's room he kneels beside the bed and grabs her hand tight enough so he knows he won't let go, but soft enough that he won't wake her up. He closed his eyes and prayed "Lord I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but I ask that you give me the strength to keep by your word and protect my country, Lord please look after my family and prevent any harm from befalling them. I pray that you'll guide me through this war and deliver me back to my wife and child Lord. In Jesus' name Amen."

After he got up from praying he grabbed his suite case and headed out to his car and drove to the airport and boarded his plane, after thirty minutes of flying he dozed off to sleep. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't on the plane any more, but on a street of some kind it looked like it was made of glass and looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He turned around to see if he could get a better feel of where he was, but what he saw took his breath away it was a kingdom beyond anything he's ever seen so beautiful no words could describe it (So I won't even try ;P). He didn't get to look anymore because he felt someone watching him, he turned around and saw a man in pure white robes standing not ten feet from him over the robes he wore red armor outlined in gold comprised of shoulder plates and a breast plate, his face had no blemishes, no wrinkles, nothing that showed anything like age, disease, stress, or worry, the man had a well-kept full beard, golden white eyes, and long brown hair that reached his shoulder blades, on his side was a beautiful sword the hilt (handle) was wrapped in the finest of linens (Red), the guard was a basic mid-evil style guard, and the sheath had the same coloring as his armor with some design that he couldn't quite see from his angle (a golden angel). Ace was about to ask where he was and who this mystery man was, but the mystery man beat him to it. "So you must be Ac, the one I was told about by the Lord thy God." His voice was deep and commanded respect and fear, yet was soft and angelic. Ace could do nothing but nod. The mystery man gave a small bow. "My name is Michael the angel of war."

This caused Ace to get knocked out of his shock and become lost. "If you're Michael, then am I dead?"

Michael shook his head. "No you are not dead, but God has heard your prayer like many others, but you will be the only one that He can entrust a task to."

Ace once again became shocked. "By He, do you mean God?" Michael nodded. "Why me? Surely there is someone else more suited, more faithful, more deserving of such an honor."

Michael could tell the Ace was truly sincere and honestly humble which made him smile. "It must be you because no one else that is going to be in your battalion even believes in God let alone would fallow his command."

Ace's face showed that he understood but was still unsure if he could be entrusted with this task even though he didn't know what it was. "What is this task God wants me to do?"

Michael nods. "To be honest I thought I'd have to convince you to accept. But you surprised me by asking what the task was as if you'd do it."

Ace looked Michael in the eyes. "I will fallow any command that the Lord thy God has for me. I might not be the most faithful or the most humble, but I will fallow my God where ever he leads me."

Michael shakes his head with a small smile. "You are more faithful and humble than you think Ace Barnes. The task the God has for you; requires me to be sealed inside you. Before you ask know that not even I know the reason, I was only told that I was needed."

Ace nods. "When will you be needed?"

Michael shakes his head a little more. "I don't know exactly when I was only told I'd know when I was needed."

Ace nods and looks around. "So… Um how do I get out of here?"

"You only need to close your eyes. When you open them you'll be in the waking world."

Ace nods and closes his eyes, when he opens them he notices he's on the plane again and starts to think it was all a dream when a painful burning sensation on his right forearm made him hiss in pain, he quickly pulled his sleeve up and look at his forearm and saw a picture with a symbol engraved into the bottom of the cross (A cross with a crown of thorns hanging off the top(Ω)) that he thought looked magnificent and was wondering how he got it when a voice knocked him back to reality. "As you can probably guess, that shall mark you as the instrument of the Lord."

Ace looked around a little bit till he remembered where heard that voice before and whispered back. "Michael? So… it wasn't a dream?"

Michael answered him. "Yes it is I, Ace. That symbol at the bottom of the cross is what marks you as the catalyst for me, it is the Greek symbol fore war."

Ace nods and was about to reply, by a new voice over the intercom. "Attention passengers we are entering Austrian airspace please buckle your seat belts and remain seated until we land."

It didn't take long before the plane landed and he got off it to meet the army representatives taking him to the base, he saw them and walked over. After they left the airport they went right to the U.S army base where Ace got off the Jeep and entered the base. Thirty minutes after he entered the base and got briefed on where exactly he'd be stationed; which was the bunker closest to the main German out post.

After Ace and his battalion got off the truck and entered the base they saw just how chaotic it was in a war zone, from what Ace could see from his companion's expressions this was the first time any of them was in an actual war zone.

It didn't take ten minutes before the sirens started signaling an attack from the Germans. Everyone ran out the building fallowing there commander, the commander of Ace's battalion was Captain Alex Rodgers the most decorated captain in sixty years. They got to their position which was on the northern most side of the German forces putting them at the side of the attack. Ace was getting a little impatient seeing the Germans making their way to the base, but he didn't dare move until his commander ordered "ATTACK!" With the command given the soldiers ran toward the Germans with Ace near the back. When they got close to the German soldiers a good portion of them that where close turned towards the U.S soldiers and started running to meet them. Before Ace had any warning both sides started shooting at each other, thing quickly he jumped behind an old worn out trunk and looked over the tail gate where he saw a group of three German soldiers where making their way towards him. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer "Lord please protect me." He jumped out from behind the truck, took aim at the one on the right and fired the first six bullets and watched as he fell to the ground, he saw the other two start to lift their guns, he shifted his sights on the one directly to the left of the one he just took out just as he set his sights on him Ace fired another six shots, as he watched this one fall he heard a machine gun let loose a barrage of bullets he moved his eyes toward the sound and saw in slow motion as they were coming right at him, he turned towards the last person as six bullets past by on either side of him missing him completely, he took aim as six more bullets passed by, it felt like an hour passed as he pulled the trigger, as his six bullets left the barrel six more bullets passed by him without coming close to touching him, he watched as the last one fell, he looked down at himself and saw he didn't have a single scratch on him making him sigh in relief, fall to his knees, and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and prayed "Thank you Lord for protecting me, please continue to protect me so I may return to my family, A'men". He stayed there on the ground for a couple of minutes before he got up and rendezvoused with his squad.

When he reached them he saw that there where a significantly less soldiers then he remembered. He quickly found his squad leader to see what happened; he found his leader at the front of the formation looking out at the other battles being waged. "Sir!"

The leader turned around to see Ace running towards him so he turned to see what he wanted. "What do you want corporal?"

Ace stopped in front of the captain and saluted. "Sir! I was wandering what happened to the rest of our men. Sir!"

Captain Alex narrowed his eyes. "At ease soldier." Ace stopped saluting and stood ram rod straight. "What do you mean what happened to the rest of our men corporal?"

"Sir, I jumped behind a truck when the shooting started, Sir!" Seeing the captains unpleased expression Ace continued. "I took out three of their guys, Sir!"

Captain Alex was less disappointed now that he saw that the soldier in front of him wasn't a complete coward. "They were killed in the line of duty. Why did you hide corporal?"

Ace started to sweat seeing as the captain might not be so pleased that he hid. "Sir. I was caught off guard by the shots fired, and took evasive maneuvers, Sir!"

This actually made Captain Alex smile, just a little. "So you thought on your feet quickly, good. You might just make it in this war soldier." With that Captain Alex turned around and walked off.

Ace sighed seeing as he didn't get a chew out, but is musings where cut short as the captain yelled that the fighting was over and that they had won. Everyone cheered Ace just sighed seeing as he survived his first battle.

Later that night as the soldiers were sleeping an alarm went off signaling that there was an attack, everyone got up and started getting ready. Ace was one of the last ones to get ready, as he was heading out the door an explosion shot him back into the wall knocking him out and dropping some rubble on top of him. He started to come to as he heard a voice. "Come on Ace get up, you can't complete your mission if you don't get up."

Ace opened his eyes to see Michael standing over him, he blinked his eyes and Michael was gone and in his place was Captain Alex. "Come one soldier you can't expect everyone else to fight while you lay around on the job." Captain Alex started pushing pieces of ruble off Ace until it was all off him, Ace started to get up and Alex helped him up all the way. "Come on soldier we've got to help out the rest of the grunts out there fighting."

Ace nods his head. "Yes Sir." He went and grabbed his emergency pistol out of his foot locker and fallowed Captain Alex taking Germans out as they went till they came to the mess hall, when Captain Alex turned around and back handed Ace making him drop his pistol. He looked back up at Captain Alex in shock which only grew as he saw not Captain Alex, but a demon standing over him. He then heard clapping he looked over at the other entrance to the mess hall and saw a person he didn't think to see; sure he saw pictures of the man who started this war, but to see him in person is something else, he is the spitting of Adolf Hitler, he even has the same name as him Adolf Kaiser; he was standing in front of even more demons each with a different deformity then the last, while still clapping Adolf spoke "Well, well, well look what we have here." Even though he spoke fluid English you could hear the accent. "The great and powerful Michael, the Angel of war." He ended with a crazy and chaotic laugh.

Ace was shocked he didn't know what to do, but he heard Michael. "I know why God ordered me to come inside you. Satan is inside that Adolf guy."

Ace was even more shocked, but whispered back. "How am I supposed to fight Satan!?"

Ace could feel Michael shaking his head. "You have one of the arch angels in you Ace you stand a chance, just don't let your faith waver."

Before Ace could say anything else he heard more laughing bringing his attention back to Satan, but got a shock when instead of Adolf, he saw what he supposed was Satan; he had shoulder length black hair, a clean shaven face, deep soul piercing blood red eyes, a complexion that would make almost any woman instantly fall in love with him, he wore a black robe and was holding an evil looking sword; the hilt was wrapped in a blacker then night cloth, the guard looked like two bat wings facing upwards and Ace could see that they were as sharp as the blade itself, speaking of the blade it was a normal straight sword but pitch black with a vicious red dragon engraved on the blade; he moved the sword up to his face. "You like it Ace?" This shocked Ace to the core, if he knew his name then he knew of his family as well. He was broken out of his thoughts by a sinister laugh "Yes I know you and your wife and child. Oh, but I won't kill you, no I'll keep you alive so you can watch as rip your wife and child limb from limb and savor the sweet sound of your screams of anguish." He had a pure evil smile the entire time that shook Ace up even more. "Anyways, this sword was of my own design I love it." He gave another vicious grin and made a motion with his hand and the demon that was Captain Alex picked the shocked Ace up and pushed him forward. Ace shook of his shock and glared at Satan, this only made Satan laugh even more. "Let me and this container end this." The demons moved so they were surrounding the two combatants.

Ace whispered under his breath "How am I going to fight him?"

Michael replied "I'll give you my sword, just don't get distracted, or let your anger rule you, that would surely spell defeat."

Ace nodded and held out his right arm, which the sleeve was blown off of by the blast earlier, the symbol there started to light up and a ghostly sword appeared in his right hand, he grabbed the blade and brought it up to his face to see how beautiful it looked. He brought his sword down to point at Satan and smirked.

Before anyone could breathe, both combatants rushed each other. Satan brought his sword up in an upwards slash which Ace blocked with a downward slash, they kept on slashing and blocking each other's blows hoping the other would make a mistake, and it happened when Ace lost his foot, Satan quickly capitalized in a downwards cut which was supposed to cut Ace in half from shoulder to hip, was supposed to being the key words, before the blow could land Ace rolled out of the way and cut Satan in the stomach making him drop his sword and fall to his knees. Ace got up and walked around Satan so he was looking down at him.

Satan looked up at Ace. "How?"

Ace looked down and glared at Satan. "You let yourself get cocky letting me get the upper hand." And Ace finished Satan off by cutting his head off.

Ace looked around as all the demons fell to the ground and transformed back to humans. "So, Michael, is Satan dead?"

Michael smiled and came out of Ace and looked at him. "No my friend, but don't worry he will meet his end when the Son returns." With that Michael vanished and Ace fainted from fatigue.

And so ends WORLD WAR III.


End file.
